Stronger
by verfens
Summary: Julia's leaving her ex behind her in the dust- for good, and acting on a long time crush, on the sweet girl called Marguerite. Nyo PruCan Human AU- Mentions of previous Nyo Pruhun, mentions of cheating on both sides, and current Nyo AusHun. M for smut.


They say the first step to fixing a problem is admitting you have one.

However, in Julia's fine opinion, that was too damn slow!

It was now two weeks ago that Daniel had broken off relations with her entirely, and he had yet to come back to get his things. Except he never did, actually. But this time would be different! Julia was putting her foot down! She sent him a text, telling him to get his things or see them left out by the trash by her apartment building.

She waited the allotted 45 minutes- more than the piece of shit deserved; it was only a 15-minute drive to her place from the outskirts of town where he lived after all! And then, promptly at 5 o clock that night, she started throwing out all his things. His clothes, personal belongings, everything poisoned by his taint.

She saw his texts start coming in now, and smirked. She wiped her hands on a paper towel, and threw that into the trash as well.

She didn't bother answering him, and stood outside her door reading a book on parenting as he walked into her apartment, and he kept trying to chat her up, but a swift look from her dual colored eyes shut him up. Her white hair was actually in order today, long and fluffy, not curled- the way he liked it- or in a state of disarray, but the way _she _liked it.

It was…refreshing. Eventually, the shit had to go, and she told him not to let the door slam him on the ass on the way out, and said that they weren't getting back together this time.

On the way out, he muttered that such an ill-tempered woman would never find a willing boyfriend.

She laughed, before she slammed the door behind him, actually hitting him on the ass that time. She clapped her hands, and wiped them of him, in the proverbial sense. "Adios, señor fuckboi!" She said loudly, before going back to blasting her "Get Fucking Pissed Breakup Remix", and started to sort through her clothing and her things he had given her.

Soon, she had basically cleared out her closet of clothes with his taint, and decided to give 'em away, to someone who could use them. But she wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She would go shopping later, and until then, she was in her exercise clothes, her kick ass neon graphic print sports bra, and her yoga pants, working out while she packed up the several bags of clothes, and made the call to Goodwill for a pick up the next day.

She realized it was 6 and her darling baby sister would be done with her play date soon! So she put on a pot of soup, sighing as she started making a list of things she'd need to replace since he took them, or she tossed them.

She sighed, realizing she also had to go walk over and pick up her sister as well. Not that it was bad, but that meant she had to get into heavier clothes. And so she did, getting into her awesome, kickass boots, that he had always called "a lifestyle choice" rather than her fave pair of boots!

She had a great idea, actually.

* * *

><p>And that was how a 32 year old woman ended up walking down the street in thigh high white boots, her white hair trailing behind her, her cheap ear buds plugged into her old ass iPod Nano, lip singing to a German version of These Boots Were Made For Walking, as sung by Conny Kampla. She wasn't actually singing, because she sung like a dead frog eaten by a cat.<p>

Once she got to the playground where Monika had been playing, she saw little Italian girl who loved to hang around with her, and then realized who was the "mommy" of the Italian sweetie.

It was none other than the other woman. She took a deep breath, in and out, before saying hello to Annalise, trying to be cordial.

Annalise looked shocked. "Oh, you're the mother…?" She said, confused, looking to Monika playing with Alice back to the woman she had always turned her nose down on.

"Actually, she's my lil' sister." Julia admitted. "Social services called me up asking if I was Julia Beilschmidt, and if I was in a stable place to support a kid." She grinned. "I wasn't, entirely, but I know she's better off in the family!"

Annalise looked her up and down, distasteful of her attire. "I still cannot believe that my husband cheated on me with you…" She admitted, quiet.

"Are you gonna try and fix it?" Julchen asked, sighing. "He told me, swore that you were divorced. He fooled both a us, Annalise."

The Austrian woman sighed, and nodded. "Yes, you are correct, I am going to try and fix this…I don't want Alice to suffer in a custody battle…" And Julia nodded, ruffling her white hair.

"I hope you and I can keep up cordial relations, for their sake, if not for the fact we're cousins, prissy."

Annalise looked her in the eyes, and Julia saw her looking a bit teary-eyed. "I know, he's told me so many things about how you egged him on, but I don't know who to trust, the man I married, or my flesh and blood. And seeing as, even though he tells me you were the instigator, he still had the choice to tell me. So, you're in the clear, Julia." And Julchen sighed out a deep sigh of relief.

"For your information, it wasn't a solid relationship with me, either…I think he wanted it all, and couldn't get it all." She admitted. "Either way, I need to get Monika home, it's getting late!" She smiled a bit, weak.

Annalise nodded, sighing softly. "Alice." She called, smiling at where the two girls were playing together with Alice's Barbie's.

Monika ran over to her sister, and smiled at her. "Did you kick him for me?" She whispered as they were walking away from Annalise and Alice, and Julchen nodded, giving her lil' sis a fist bump when Monika simply said, "_Good."_

* * *

><p>After dinner at home, Julchen decided to take her 7 year old sister out for desert to celebrate kicking the "meanie poopy head" out, heading to a froyo shop and both of them getting whatever they want, piling on the froyo and toppings.<p>

While Julchen was getting her hot chocolate fudge on top of her cake batter, only to look over and see Monika getting chatted up by the person working at the checkout counter, who Julchen looked up to see their face, only to see an absolute _cutie._ It was a taller woman, with long blonde hair that fell in curly waves in their pigtails, while she worked in her cute, little-kid focused outfit for the store, undoubtedly.

However, to the deeply bisexual Julchen, it was refreshing to be attracted to someone so different from Daniel for the first time in _forever! _(All children's movies songs aside, of course. For real, Monika hadn't shut up about Frozen in the entire year since it came out…)

"Hey!" She said, a little flustered, "I'm sorry, Monika's a lil' shy." She apologized for the girl, and added her bowl up to the counter, taking out her card to pay.

"Oh, it's no problem!" The woman smiled happily. "I just thought she was so cute!" Soft purple eyes looked up to her, and suddenly it hit her who this woman was.

"Ooh my god, Meg?" Julchen asked, confused. "Is that you?"

Meg, or more accurately, Marguerite laughed lightly, and Julia realized absently that her laugh hadn't changed in the slightest since Julchen had gone off to college and had to stop tutoring the sweetie in her about to be 8th grade classes. Wow! That suddenly made her feel…very creepy!

"I thought so! Hello Julchen!" She laughed, looking to the young girl again, curious. "Is she yours?" Meg asked softly, smiling a bit.

"A-Ah, why do people keep assuming that…just because I'm 32 doesn't mean…" She sighed. "She's my little sister, apparently my absentee father had another child about 25 years later…weird." She sighed again, before smiling. "We so have to catch up, though! Can I have your number?" Julchen asked brightly.

They exchanged it easily, and while Meg was writing her number into Julchen's phone, Julia did a little math…Meg had been 13 when Julia was 17, meaning, a 4 year age difference. That meant…Meg was in her 20's now! Mid-twenties too! Totally kosher! She was 28! HA! That wasn't that bad at all!

…right?

Either way, this was definitely the right way to get over such an ass of an ex!

With ice cream, your family, and _hot chicks._

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! I was wanting to write PruCan for so long, but I am terrible at coming up w/ simpler plots! I can make really elaborate ones I can never fucking dream of completing, but this one is totes within reach!

Happy New Year Y'all!


End file.
